Forbidden Fruit is Always Sweeter
by Nj Nets Fan
Summary: Basic plotline: total smut story with Draco and Hermione, no backplot, oneshot...warning: VERY explicit, please only read if this is what you want! Remember, adult contents, very explicit. You have been warned.


Forbidden Fruit Is Always Sweeter

Hermione stumbles into the room, ripping savagely at Draco's clothes. The buttons spring free from their fastenings on his white button-down shirt and she pushes him down onto the bed. Falling on top of him, Hermione kisses him hard. He opens his mouth and she slips her tongue in.

Draco groans deeply into her mouth and they sit up as he begins to trace kisses down her body. She grins as he licks her collarbone and then lifts her shirt up over her head. Draco makes his way down her stomach and as he reaches the patch of skin just above Hermione's skirt, she stiffens slightly.

"Calm down, I'll be gentle," he coos as he kisses her pale skin.

"I know, it's just. You know that my sp-o-ot" she shut her eyes as Draco slips his hands down into her skirt and slides it over her knees, revealing her satin red panties. He can feel her radiating heat as he runs his hands up the inside of her thighs, her head back in ecstasy. Hermione undoes the buckle on his belt and slides it out, loop by loop. She gnaws at it playfully before letting it fall to the floor next to her shirt.

"Sexy,' he comments as she removes his pants and boxers. Draco moves across the bed and pushes her roughly down into the covers. Moving a hand down into her last remaining piece of clothing, he grins, very mischievously.

A tingle runs up and down Hermione's spine as his fingers finally enter her. As he begins to pump up and down, going deeper every time, her breathing begins to speed up until she is lying on the bed, gripping the sheets and panting wildly.

"Oh my God," she whispers as he removed his fingers and thrusts back in, almost painfully. She tightens around him as he adds another finger.

Suddenly, he pulls his fingers out of her and she looks up. He heads to the door and she watches as he clicks the lock on the door, giving them the privacy they deserve. Then he turns grinning and walks back over.

"Just in case," he adds. She smiles and lays back down, her legs spread wide for him. This time he leans his head down and begins to kiss her gently. Hermione is very wt by now so he moves his tongue over the area, cleaning it carefully.

"Draco, that is, ohhh" she sighs as he leans his head back in between her legs and begins to suck. Hermione can hardly stand the complete feeling of ecstasy coursing through her veins. "Oh, oh, ohhhh, God, Draco. I love you for this..so much.." she trails off, breathing heavily as her breasts heave up and down where she lays on the bed.

Now she can feel him moving back into her with his fingers. He starts slowly again and soon begins to pump faster until he is moving in and out of her like a racehorse.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Hermione let's out a scream of pleasure. "OHH, YESSSS!" she cries out into the dimly lit room just as she lets go and orgasms around him. He grins and removes his fingers, moving them up to his mouth where she watches as he sucks them one by one. Her chest is still heaving as she closes her eyes and sighs. She can feel him slide up next to her and she reaches over to feel his skin.

She turns and opens her eyes to look at him. "Mhhhmmm.." she purrs.

"That sounded like fun," he says.

"Oh it was, how could you tell?" she grins and kisses him before talking again. "You know that you are the only man that can make me moan like that using just. your.-" she reaches down and takes his hand, running it along her thigh, "fingers." She whispers the last word as they settle on her breast.

"Really?" he asks and she nods her head, grinning. "Well, then," he adds, "I guess I should get a prize."

"Oh, you will..in a minute.."

Draco leans back as Hermione climbs up on him, straddling him with her legs. She bites his earlobe playfully as she squeezes her butt. They pull apart for a second before he enters her, for real this time. She sighs slowly as he slips into her; a perfect fit.

"You ready now?" he asks.

She leans down next to his ear and whispers, "Oh, yeah," as he lays down, head facing the end of the bed, hands still on her but as she slowly begins to move up and down, rhythmically thrusting and panting. Draco arches his back and pushes himself deeper inside of her, and his breathing, too, begins to speed up.

"Ohhh," he sighs, arching again as she quickens her pumping, tightening and releasing as she goes. She soon begins to feel the urge to cry out again and bites her lip, holding back a rabid scream.

Suddenly, Draco pulls himself up and flips her down onto her back so that he is on top.

She creams out in excitement and giggles playfully. Draco now begins to move his pelvis up and down as she continues to tighten around him.

"You know I always like to be in charge," he says, grinning over her.

"Well then, be my gu-est," she replies, feeling herself beginning to climax again.

There is a soft knocking on the door as the two lovers begin to pant louder and louder, son close to ecstasy.

"Ahhh, ahh, ahhhhh!" Hermione almost squeals as they ignore the intrusion. She hears the handle being jiggled and then the sound of Harry on the other side of the door.

"Hemrione? Hermy, are you in there?" he calls, knocking again.

They look at each other and she grins. "Wanna give him a show?" Draco nods and suddenly begins thrusting deeper, harder and faster as Hermione moans underneath him, loudly and very dramatically so as to assure that Harry would here her on the other side of the door.

"Oh, ohhh, OH GOD! YES, YES YESSSSS! AHHHHHHHH!" she screams tightening this one last time before they both climax and Draco falls on top of her, limp and sweaty.

Hemrione hears shuffling on the other side of the door. "I guess not," Harry says as he leaves to go back to the party.

"I need a shower after that. What would everyone say if we went back to the dinner all ruffled like this?" Hermione joked as they finally sat up on the bed.

"You know, I heard the showers here are huge," Draco comments, standing over her.

"Really?" Hermione takes a glance at the bedside clock. "Ahh, but we've been gone awhile and you have a speech to make."

"I'll be fast," he whispers in her ear.

"Okay then," she replies as she get up off the bed and follows him to the bathroom.


End file.
